


The Road to Knowing

by aphaire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Is this fluff? Idk what counts as fluff, Trans Ignis, Trans Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphaire/pseuds/aphaire
Summary: Ignis thought that her being in a dress at their first meeting with Prince Noctis would have made it clear that she was a girl. Which was why, as Ignis looked over the boy’s shoulder during a homework session, Ignis was surprised when Noctis asked “Are you a boy or a girl?”Ignis was so startled that the word “girl” got stuck in her throat.---A fic about the instances when Ignis came out to his friends, as well as to himself.





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This started out with me talking to a friend about trans chocobro headcanons, and I realised I really liked the idea of trans Ignis. Then my friend asked me about how I imagined he came out to everyone, and my thoughts kinda got out of hand. So here we are.  
> There should only 4 or 5 chapters, depending on whether I decide to do one about Regis and Ignis talking or not. I'm not trans myself, so if you're trans and you have any suggestions or criticisms, let me know!  
> Also, minor warning about misgendering! It's only bc no one KNOWS yet, including Ignis. But still, take note if you don't wanna see that.

Ignis was a tomboy, in the eyes of her mother and uncle—but they didn't really mind, because she wasn't rowdy. She was much more of a practical tomboy, if that could be considered a thing. She always preferred pants to dresses and liked the professional look of a tie—she wasn't the type to wrestle and wear loose t-shirts or shorts, thankfully. So they didn't mind, because she still looked professional, and that's all that really mattered for her job.

When people mistook Ignis for a boy, she preened quietly. It meant she was pulling off the clothing, and she even looked good in it, if their comments of her looking “handsome” were anything to go by. She disliked the rare occasions that her family made her wear a dress, like when she was meeting important people or going to formal events, but she put up with it if only to not risk being forced into jewelry.

The fact that Ignis had to negotiate terms with her mother over what she could wear and when she could wear it was frustrating, but at least it came to a point that was settled. Ignis didn't need to wear jewelry alongside her ties—to show a ‘feminine side’ in her day to day life—if she wore dresses to the most important formal events. “It's only proper,” her mother had said.

There were often short disputes between the two of them over which events were considered ‘important’, but the matter was mostly settled.

But even she couldn’t make up a good case for why meeting the prince was not, in fact, an important event. She couldn’t make up a single reason. So when she first met the young boy, she wore a salmon-beige dress that she hated, and tried not to show how uncomfortable she was.

Ignis was glad that she was allowed to wear more comfortable clothing after that initial meeting. If her mother decided that every meeting with Prince Noctis was an “important” one, she didn't know what she'd have done.

Argue it to the ends of Eos, probably.

But Ignis thought that her being in a dress at their first meeting with Prince Noctis would have made it clear that she was a girl. Which was why, as Ignis looked over the boy’s shoulder during a homework session, Ignis was surprised when Noctis asked “Are you a boy or a girl?”

Ignis was so startled that the word “girl” got stuck in her throat. Instead, Ignis looked at the young boy with an arched eyebrow, and asked “Why are you confused? We've known each other for years, Noctis.”

Noctis—the boy insisted that Ignis dropped the formal titles when they were alone—pursed his lips thoughtfully as he stared down at his math homework. 

“My dad,” Noctis said. “I was just thinking about how—when he was younger, people thought he was a girl.” 

Ignis blinked at him. He had a vague recollection of something like that happening, but he couldn't remember specifics. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Noctis kicked his legs restlessly. “I don't really know how, since he seems pretty obviously a boy to me, but people didn't know.” He frowned. “He said that some people’s bodies and genders don’t always match up the way people think they should, but that doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with them.” He looked back at Ignis. 

Ignis considered this. She supposed that made sense—women could have short hair and men could have long. There are flat-chested women and men with wide hips. Ignis didn’t understand how King Regis had been mistaken for a girl, but perhaps he dressed more effeminately when he was young.

Noctis continued, “He said that it's not common for men to…be able to give birth, like he did with me, so people were confused. I'm explaining this badly, sorry. He did it better. But,” he blinked up at her, “I was just wondering if you were like that, too.”

Wait—what?

Ignis felt like she woke up after falling out of bed. King Regis gave birth to Noctis? Ignis knew that Noct had magic, which meant he wasn't adopted—but never thought much about how it was possible, given that Regis was married to a man. Ignis always assumed it was just, some magic thing, or a trusted woman carried Noct, or—wait, was it a magic thing? Did the crystal give Regis the ability to…? But Noct said he was mistaken for a girl when he was younger—

“Sorry,” Noctis said sheepishly, ducking his head back towards his homework, and Ignis realised she had been staring at Noctis. “That was rude to ask. You don't need to answer.”

“It's quite alright,” Ignis said. She continued to think about Noctis’ words as the boy returned to work with a concentrated frown. After a few minutes of not finding answers by simply thinking about it, she decided to ask. “How did King Regis give birth to you?”

Noctis stopped writing. “Just like anyone else does, I guess.”

“There was no magic involved?”

Noctis looked confused. “No, why would there be?”

“He—he gave birth to you,” Ignis tried to put into words what she thought was obvious. “Men are not…physically equipped to be able to do such a thing. How?”

Noctis put down his pencil and leaned back, his face twisted more into consideration now. He looked so much like his father in that moment, despite his round face and small frame, that Ignis couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips. “When he was born,” Noct said, “the doctors said he was a girl. But as he grew up, he realised he was a man, and he got help to change so that other people would know too.”

“He got help?” Ignis was holding onto his every word like a lifeline, her heart beat quickly.

“I'm not sure what exactly, but doctors helped him with surgery or something. He said,” his tone shifted, like he was trying to remember his father's words verbatim, “he said that he had a body that most would consider a woman's, but it's his, so it's a man's body. He just needed a little help to have it fit right.”

Ignis nodded, and thought. King Regis didn't always know he was a man. Doctors can get people's genders wrong. Doctors helped him change. That's a possibility? Ignis would have to look into this more, ask her uncle for clarification on what happened with his majesty.

“Thank you for bringing this up with me,” Ignis said. “It is worth looking into.”

“So you're not sure, like dad wasn't?” Noctis looked excited.

“Perhaps. But you've given me the first steps to consider, and I appreciate it.” Noctis beamed up at her. “Please keep this between us, however. I would like to…consider this more.”

“Sure thing.” Noctis nodded.

He returned to his homework, and Ignis continued to guide him through the questions he didn't understand, pushing the thoughts about King Regis from her mind, for the time being. She was nine years old, after all. She knew how to control himself.

But when she went home that evening, and asked some questions of her family that they didn't seem comfortable answering, she thought about it deeply. She made a few searches on the King’s history, and learned some new words that echoed in her mind for the rest of the night, but one in particular stood out.

Transgender.

She read deeply into the topic, and thought about it as she laid in bed. She needed to do something with this information. She needed to—to put it back into the world.

“I'm a boy,” Ignis whispered, just to try it. It fit strange in her—his?—mouth, but it was nice. New, and different, but…nice. He whispered it to himself again, into the quiet of the night, heart racing like it was a secret not to be spoken. The quiet felt like it enveloped him, and he didn't say it again for a while.

Not until one morning, a week later, when he stood before the mirror in the bathroom and looked at his face. He touched his hair and adjusted his glasses.

“I'm a boy,” he said again, this time with more confidence. Not quite loud enough that that anyone down the hall could hear it, but more confident all the same. A sort of nervousness and excitement bubbled in his gut at the words—not entirely pleasant, but not bad either.

A smile tugged at his lips.

This was his. He wasn't sure what is was, exactly, but right now it felt like a secret. Like a flower, something budding and entirely new. He just needed to give it time to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Again, if you have any criticisms or suggestions, let me know.


	2. Making It Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis has a talk with Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick obligatory warning again about misgendering due to folks not knowing that Ignis is a boy. Nothing major, and it will be corrected as soon as people know.  
> Also, forgive me if anything seems out of character. This is my first time writing fanfiction, literally ever, so don't hold it against me if I'm bad at it haha

Noctis hated elementary school. He hated the kids and the homework and balancing his schedule with Gladio’s training and Ignis’ monthly reviews of the kingdom's current events. He hated that he had so much more to do than the other kids. He hated knowing that his responsibilities would only grow.

It was nearing the end of the month, and he was hoping to avoid the review for a few more days at least, but when Ignis opened the door for him to enter the car, he saw the folder waiting on the chair.

Noctis groaned. “Not today, Iggy, c'mon. I already have homework.”

He knew that it wasn't Ignis’ fault that he had to do this stuff, and that Ignis did a lot of work to condense it for him as much as possible, but that didn't mean he was going to be enthusiastic when she brought it up.

“You always have homework,” Ignis answered plainly. “If you completed more during class, you would have more free time now.”

“People would just give me more stuff to do,” Noct muttered as he climbed into the car.

“Come now, Noctis. It's not much,” Ignis said as she entered after him. “We can complete this in the time it takes for us to reach the citadel.” Noct grumbled in response and sank down in the chair, arms crossed unhappily. Ignis reached over and buckled him in, since they both knew he wasn’t going to.

She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. “I, ah, would like to speak to you privately when we arrive.”

Noctis squinted at her. “Why?”

“I have some matters I would like to discuss with you.” She brushed some imaginary out-of-place hairs off her face. Noct frowned. Was she…nervous?

“What kind of matters?”

“Personal ones,” Ignis said. She looked at the document in her hands and adjusted her glasses again. Okay, yeah, definitely nervous.

Ignis being nervous made Noctis nervous, too, but she began reading before he could ask anything more. He understood very little of it, too preoccupied with whatever was coming. Ignis didn’t even notice how little he was responding, she was focusing too singularly on the document, which meant she was trying not to think about what was coming.

Oh, man, he hoped it wasn’t anything too bad.

 

* * *

 

Ignis waited until they arrived at Noct’s room to begin…whatever this was. Noctis walked over to his bed and plopped onto it, trying to appear relaxed. He looked crookedly up at Ignis. “So?”

“So.” Ignis sat next to him, and stared at the ground in front of her. Noctis didn’t say anything, twisting his hands in his bedspread, waiting for her to talk. Not knowing what to say was, like, really weird for Ignis.

Noct didn’t like it.

“Do you remember, a few years ago,” Ignis began, and Noct’s nerves flared, “when you asked me if I were a boy or a girl?”

“O-oh.” He didn’t know what he expected, but not that. “Uh, yeah?”

“I’ve been considering it lately.” She paused, and laughed a little. “Well, not _just_ lately, but I’ve focused on it more.”

“Okay,” Noct said slowly.

Ignis took a steadying breath. “I believe that you…were on to something, then. No—no, I don’t _believe_ you were correct, I know you were.” Ignis looked at him for the first time since sitting. “I’m a boy, Noctis.”

Noct’s heart raced. He was—excited? That was probably the wrong reaction, but he couldn’t help it. He was happy for Ignis. He knew how much happier his dad said he felt after he knew. “Really? Are you—are you sure?” He couldn’t help the grin that pulled at his face.

“I believe so, yes.” Ignis pushed his glasses up and looked away. “I, ah, made some accounts online, on various sites, under a fake name and the male gender, just to see how it felt. And it felt right.” He pursed his lips. “I also spoke to others like me on a forum, who helped me understand more. Under a pseudonym, of course,” he added, as if Noctis was worried about that.

“That’s—great! Dude, I’m so happy for you.” Noctis bumped him with his shoulder.

A small relieved smile pulled at Ignis’ lips. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Noct cocked his head. “Why’d it take you so long, by the way? To figure out?”

Ignis blinked at him. “Gender is a complicated matter, Noctis.”

“Yeah, but that was like,” he did the math quickly, “five years ago? Four?” He shrugs. “Seems like a long time.”

Ignis frowned in that almost-motherly way he does sometimes, which Noct finds ridiculous on a thirteen-year-old. “It can take years to traverse the vast world that is gender identity. Some people never figure it out. Besides, I became preoccupied with more pressing matters.”

“What’s more important that figuring out your gender?” Noctis asked with a crooked smile. Was it politics or work, or some other dumb adult thing? Seemed like something Ignis would do.

“Ah, no. I—” he faltered. “I found it…more important to focus on you, to be certain you were doing well.”

And—Noct’s heart dropped, because he remembered that only a few months later, the marilith attacked—the marilith, with its many arms, many swords—his mind filled with the screams, the blood—

He closed his eyes to those memories. When he opened his eyes, Ignis was looking at him with quiet concern.

“Are you quite alright?”

“I’m fine, Iggy.”

Ignis nodded, not pushing it, face relaxing into a more controlled neutral. “Besides that,” he said, “I didn’t just realize yesterday. I simply didn’t know who to talk to, and how to tell them. So I’ve known for a few months, but I’m only speaking about it now.”

“Wait,” Noct said, “am I the first person you’ve told?”

“You are.”

Noctis looked at him with wide eyes. “I—” Shoot, what did his dad say his friends had said to him when he first came out? “Uh, thank you for trusting me,” he tried, and he meant it, but it came out awkward. Oh man, he should have said that earlier, shouldn’t he? Gods, there’s probably so many things that his dad would say he should’ve done differently.

“Thank you for accepting me,” Ignis said, pulling Noct from his thoughts, “and thank you for helping me make the first steps to my discovery.”

Noctis blushed and looked away. “Ah, it’s whatever.”

They sat in silence together for a few moments, and Noctis could feel Ignis smiling at him. He didn't know what to say, and the moment felt kind of personal. Then a thought came to him, and Noctis jumped off the bed. “We’re getting you a suit.”

“What?” Ignis’ eyebrows arched. Then, with slight amusement in his voice, “Now?”

“Yes. Or, well, maybe not _now_ , but—” But Noct’s dad said that he when he got his first fitted suit, it was like he could breathe properly for the first time. “Soon. You need a proper suit. You _are_ the Prince’s advisor, after all. Can’t have you dressed improperly.” He crossed his arms and fixed Ignis with the most princely look he could. _There’s no arguing this,_ he tried to say with his eyes.

Ignis sighed, but his lips still quirked in a small smile. “Fine. Eventually. But I have not come out to anyone else yet, and I don’t know how to explain to my family why you spontaneously bought me a suit.”

Noctis shrugs. “I can buy you it with my own money, and you can keep it in my closet. No one needs to know.”

“No one, but you, I, and the person fitting the suit?” Ignis sounded doubtful.

“Only the three of us.”

“That's…” Ignis stopped to think about it for a moment, “I suppose that would be acceptable,” he conceded.

“Good. When do you want to do it?”

“I can find time in our schedule, I’m sure. But, Noct?”

“Yeah?”

Ignis levelled him with a serious stare. “This is between you and I until further notice. Do you understand?”

“Just like it was before.” Noctis gave a thumbs up. “Got it.”

Ignis stared for a few moments longer before nodding. “Good. Thank you, again.”

“Bah,” Noctis waved his words away. “What would I do with an improperly dressed advisor?”

Ignis smiled. “That’s not what I meant.”

_Yeah,_ Noctis didn't say, _I know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you have any criticisms or suggestions, let me know!  
> Thank you for reading : )


	3. The Secret Slips Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis slips up and Gladio needs to talk to Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning for wrong pronouns! Again. This isn't news  
> This one takes place a few months after the last one, but I couldn't fit in a way to make that clearer in the chapter itself. Like, I don't think anyone is gonna finish reading this and think it's been 6 years or something, but I wanted to specify it a bit more just in case anyone's confused c:

Gladio knew Ignis. Like, _knew_ her. They'd been friends for years, after all, and bonded through their proximity and their similar ages (which is a strong thing to bond over, in their adult-filled worlds). Beyond that, though, they got along well, and trusted each other—they told each other their crushes and snuck out together and complained about Noctis together (though, admittedly, there was less of that on Ignis’ part).

In short, they were _friends_.

But all it took was slip-up on Noct’s part to throw what Gladio thought he knew about their relationship off. It wasn't quite thrown out the window, but it made him unsure.

“What do you mean ‘he’?” Gladio raised an eyebrow at the young prince, who looked at him with wide eyes before transforming his face into something resembling neutral (damn, he was getting better at that).

“‘Scuse me?”

“You just said ‘he’ when talking about Iggy.” He'd pointed it out initially to poke fun at the boy, but his controlled reaction made Gladio…suspicious.

“No, I didn't.”

Gladio fixed Noctis with a frown. He could see blush rising on his cheeks, despite the kid's best attempts to show no reaction.

“Noct, do you know something I don't?”

“No!” He shifted his stance and lifted his sword, pointing it as if he was going to charge. “Let's get back to training. That's your job, isn't it?”

Gladio’s frown deepened as he parried Noct’s obvious strike, but he dropped it.

Didn't mean he stopped thinking about it, though. And the more he thought about it, the more the pieces fell into place.

He knew that transgender people existed. The king's transition brought great attention to it decades ago, and Gladio was nothing if not dedicated to learning royal history. The topic had become less taboo and a much more open topic after King Regis came out. Beyond that, Gladio was beginning to consider that he _might_ not be straight, and had been looking into queer culture.

So he knew transgender people existed, but never thought about it much beyond that. He hadn't thought to…look for transgender people? No, that's not something he thinks he should have been doing. He just hadn't been…paying attention?

Fuck, should he have noticed Ignis was trans before? He wasn't sure. Was it creepy to notice? Would it make his friend feel unsafe? And what if Noctis had legitimately _only_ slipped up? Or what if he was assuming things, but didn't actually know what he was talking about?

He needed to talk to Ignis. He needed to know for sure.

Gladio finished his training with Noctis, who scurried out like the guilty boy he pretended not to be, and considered his options. He couldn't just text Ignis about it, that was too impersonal, and he had more tact than that. He wanted it to be a comfortable setting, no cornering Ignis in some hallway for questioning. Maybe that one diner they both like? He'd have to do the talk tomorrow, then. Ignis’ schedule was filled to the brim and Gladio knew it wouldn't be easy trying to interrupt it. But Ignis would be free at lunch, so Gladio can catch the advisor then.

With the barest plan in mind, Gladio felt better. He had something to do about the situation. It made his worries easier to ignore—he couldn't do anything about them until tomorrow.

But still, it nagged at him. Why didn't Ignis tell him? They trusted each other, didn't they?

 

* * *

 

“Iggy, wait up!”

Ignis turned to look at Gladio as he jogged up, hair damp from the showers.

“Hello, Gladio. Is there a problem?”

“Nah,” he shrugged, stopping next to the advisor, “just wondering if you wanted to get lunch together.”

Ignis’ finger tapped the documents in her—his?—their hands, a frown quirked on their lips. “I need to review my notes on his Majesty’s meeting with Galahdan representatives for Noct—”

“And you were going to do that during _lunch_?” Gladio raised an eyebrow at them. “C'mon, you work too damn hard. Take a break.” Ignis frowned, and Gladio could tell they were forming a way to say ‘no’, or maybe to chastise Gladio’s language, so he spoke before they could. “I'll help you summarize it for his royal laziness afterwards, how about that?”

Ignis considered him, then relaxed minutely. “I suppose that would be acceptable. Do you have anywhere in mind?”

Half an hour later, they were seated in Ifrit’s Diner and Grill. Gladio took the booth seat because _it was the booth seat,_ of course he did, it's the best. Ignis sat across from him with their back to the rest of the diner.

It wasn't as busy as it could have been—it was a relatively new location, a small place, and the two of them arrived a bit after the lunchtime rush. It was warm and wooden, felt homey, smelled good, and best of all, the food was fucking amazing. Ever since Ignis started cooking more, the advisor made a point of trying something new each time they visited, just to see what could be learned.

This time, Ignis got some jalapeno corn chowder soup-thing, which Gladio thought was insane, because they were at a grill, why would you get anything but something meat? He ordered a pulled garula sandwich, a classic, like a normal person.

They talked until their food arrived, and it occurred to Gladio that it’d been a while since they hung out like this—just the two of them, not training or working, just relaxing. They used to do this so much. When did it stop being a habit?

Gladio wasn't sure if it was because it had been so long, or if he himself was acting strange, but the mood felt…weird. Conversation wasn't coming as naturally as it should have. Gladio wasn't sure if they were as close as he thought they were.

Ignis must have sensed that something was off, too, because they asked “Is something wrong?”

“Nah, nothing's wrong.” He shrugged. “Just—” How should he put this? Is there a tactful way to talk about this?

“Just what?”

Ah, fuck it. “Are you trans?”

Ignis’ eyes widened and they looked sharply over each of their shoulders. A heartbeat passed before they leaned forwards and hissed “Not so loud!”

Oh, right. Maybe a public space wasn't the best place for this. Suddenly the background chatter seemed simultaneously too loud, because there was so many people, and too quiet, because someone could be listening in. “Shit, sorry.” Ignis looked over their shoulder as a waiter passed. Their cheeks were turning slightly red. “Uh.”

Ignis turned a frown on Gladio, then downwards at their food. When they looked up again, their eyes were narrowed. “Noctis told you, didn't he?”

Gladio tried to talk more gently, under the lull of conversation around them. “The kid fucked up a bit by calling you a he. He tried to cover it up after, if that makes any difference.”

Ignis searched his face, then sighed and leaned their chin on their hand. “I suppose that it was inevitable, considering he's made a habit of calling me by the correct pronouns in private. It was only a matter of time.” They frowned.

As much as this was mostly a confirmation, Gladio wanted to be sure. “So are you…a boy? Or.” Or some other gender identity, which he only recently discovered had more than two options, and knew fuck all about.

“Yes,” Ignis’ posture straightened and his demeanor returned to his usual cool professionalism, “I am.”

Gladio looked at the younger teen. Ignis probably had speeches prepared, explaining himself and why this was natural and ready to argue any objections which may come. He knew that Ignis was the type to prepare for the worst, while quietly hoping for the best.

“You should make Noctis guilty for slipping up,” he said with a smirk, instead of commenting on anything else, “get him to make it up to you by eating his vegetables without complaint for a while.”

“That would be a beast I'd be thankful to defeat.” The tension around Ignis’ eyes relaxed. “Alas, I do not believe even the heaviest guilt would convince him to desist in his complaints.”

Gladio snorted a laugh. “Well, maybe he'll complain less, then.”

“Perhaps.” Ignis looked down at the food between them. “However, I should have foreseen that the habit would make its way into other situations. I shouldn't punish him for thinking of me in the correct terms.” He sighed and said, more to himself than anything, “Of course, I had meant to come out to more people by now, so perhaps this is simply a sign that the time has arrived.”

Gladio shrugged. “I don't really think there's a rush for this sort of thing, unless you want there to be one.”

“I don't know what I want,” Ignis answered honestly. “Or rather, I suppose I want everyone to know already. But that is not how the world is, currently, and I must rectify that by telling them.”

Gladio grunted. “I guess. But there's no time limit on this, no monster is gonna come kill you if you don't come out within three months or some shit.”

Ignis gave a small smile. “No, I suppose not.”

Gladio smiled crookedly back. And then it faded a bit, as he remembered his worries. “Hey, why didn't you tell me? I thought…” They were a team, they trusted each other, they were friends.

“Gladio,” Ignis said, “I wanted to. But I wished to wait for the right moment, whatever that may be. And it never came. Perhaps the right moment doesn't exist.”

“Why tell Noct then?”

“He was the reason I realized,” Ignis answered simply.

Gladio considered this, and Ignis searched his face. “Alright,” he said, eventually.

Ignis looked down at his cup, finger tapping against the side a few times. “Are we good?”

Gladio grinned. “We good.” He took a bite of his food, and his smile turned into more of a smirk. “If you want to become a real buff dude, I'd be happy to help.”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Gladio, please.”

“Do some lifting—”

“Gladio.”

“Get some sweet _gainz_ —”

Ignis swatted his arm. “You stop that.” He spoke with annoyance, but Gladio knew his face well and could see the amused glint in his eyes. Gladio laughed as he went back to eating his food.

Yeah, they were good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rumour come out: does Ignis Scientia is trans?  
> Thanks for reading! If you have suggestions or criticisms, you know the drill


	4. Public Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto goes to Pride. He runs into someone he didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took entirely far too long to finish. This chapter did NOT cooperate with me, and between midterms and homework, progress wasn't happening. Jeez Louise, I'm not even fully happy with it. Oh well
> 
> I've decided I AM doing a Regis chapter, which already is coming along more easily than this one did (thank god)

Prompto snapped a photo of a colourful float that was playing upbeat dance music loudly. The people dancing on it were waving flags of various colours with a wild energy about them, throwing beaded necklaces and—lip gloss? Oh, and they were dressed like assassins. Rainbow—some barely clothed—assassins.

That was a thing too.

If Prompto were being honest, he really didn't expect to see an Assassin's Creed float at Pride. But here he was. This was reality.

To be fair, he wasn't really sure what he expected. Like, the parade made sense for the most part—loud, colourful, crowded. That was expected. Except it was louder than he thought it'd be, the crowds were almost overwhelming to deal with alone, and it was  _ long. _

He kind of wished he'd brought Noct along, but he wasn't sure where the prince stood on…this stuff. Like, Prompto didn't think he was homophobic or something. It just…wasn't something they'd ever talked about.

Plus, if the media saw him here, the rumours about Noct and him would get worse. As it was, Prompto was worried about seeing kids from school, that they'd recognise him and use it as proof that he and Noctis were dating.

Which they weren't. They totally weren't. Teenagers had overactive imaginations.

Prompto followed the direction of the parade, wanting to maybe get somewhere quieter. Or at least somewhere with more shade. (Did he mention it was hot? It was so hot. Why did this happen in summer. Who decided this.) The parade would end at a park where…festivities were happening. He wasnt really sure what. He probably should have done more research before coming. There was probably food though, right? And trees? Water? In any case, following the crowd to the end probably would be better than standing in the heat for another who-knows-how-long.

Prompto crept along, snapping pictures of the floats as they passed. He knew he'd miss out on some if he left, but really, what could beat the gay Ass Creed float? He'd already seen the best thing he was going to see today.

Prompto kept an eye out for classmates as he made his way through the crowd. He also kept an eye out for places to hide in case he saw anyone.

Which he did. Just not someone from class.

Prompto froze with the camera to his face. Was that…Ignis in the crowd ahead of him? Why was he here? Should he…talk to him? Should he hide? No, that felt wrong. He's here showing support. Or maybe he wasn't straight? Either way, he was probably safe to talk with...

Prompto lowered his camera. It would be nice to have someone to talk to about all this.

And that was the deciding thought. He put a smile on his face, steeled himself, and walked forwards. “Ignis! Hey there!” He waved wildly.

Ignis looked at him with surprise. “Oh, hello Prompto.”

“Didn't expect to see you here! What's up?”

“I am simply enjoying the festivities.” Well, yeah, obviously. “It's always lively, I quite enjoy the energy,” Ignis continued.

“Oh, yeah. It's kind of a lot, honestly,” Prompto said with a laugh. “Didn't expect it to be so—huge.”

“Is this your first time at Pride?” Ignis asked with a quirk to his head.

“Yeah.” Then, because Prompto had a fucking awful habit of talking without thinking, he asked “Are you part of the community?” Then his words caught up to him, and he blushed. “Oh, Gods, sorry. Is that rude to ask? Should I—”

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Prompto squeaked.

Ignis leveled him with a slight smile. “Yes, I'm part of the community,” he clarified. “No, I don't believe it's rude to ask.”

“Oh, okay. Cool.” Shit. What did that mean, though? Was he gay? Was he ‘part’ of it in the sense that he was an ally? Or was he a PART of it? “I think I'm bi,” Prompto blurted, out of a strange sense that he should, in case Ignis really  _ did _ just out himself to him.

“Is that so?”

Oh  _ Gods  _ why was Ignis so hard to read? What did that tone mean. Was it okay to be friends with the prince and be queer? Shiva help him.

“Y-yeah,” Prompto scratched the back of his head, “I think. I'm kind of here to see if I…I don't know, if I fit in here. See how it feels.”

Ignis looked at him in consideration. “And how does it feel?”

Prompto blinked. “Oh. Uh. Kinda scary? But also exciting. But also, holy shit, there's a lot of people here. I don't know why I didn't expect this many.” If he was honest with himself, the noise and the colours and the glitter and the ribbons and just, everything, was so much. Toeing the edge of  _ too _ much.

Ignis adjusted his glasses. “If you would like to know more about the community in a more, ah, quiet manner, I suggest picking up a magazine called LGBTQInsomnia. It talks about current issues and has many informative articles that may help familiarize you with queer topics.” He paused. “Are you quite alright with me using the word queer around you?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah, that's fine.”

Ignis nodded. “There's also smaller events that you can get involved with that have to do with the community. These will both help others, and educate you.” He offered a small smile. “They also won't be as loud and flashy as the parade.”

Prompto blinked. “Wow, thank you,” he said earnestly. “I'll be sure to check it out.” He meant it, too. He'd been trying to volunteer more, to get out of the house in a way that wasn't related to either running or Noctis. Plus, he wanted to feel like he was contributing to society in…some way. Volunteering was good for that, especially in the refugee districts.

Then a look crossed Ignis’ face that Prompto didn't know how to read, and he tried to ignore the nervous butterflies kicking his stomach. Ignis cleared his throat and stood straighter. “There is a special segment in this month's edition about queer life in the citadel. Both Gladio and I were interviewed, among others.”

Prompto flinched. “Gladio? He's—” not gay; he thought about all the girls Galdio flirts with. “He's bi?”

“He is.”

“Is that, uh, is that okay for you to tell me?” Prompto rubbed the back of his head. Ignis just outed Gladio to him—would he out Prompto to others as well?

“You would have learned as much from the magazine. It's no secret. Beyond that, we've given each other permission to correct others if their perceptions of us are wrong.” He paused. “As in, if anyone assumes—or insists—we're straight.” The look on Ignis’ face turned into more if a scowl. Prompto guessed there was a story there, but he didn't ask.

“Okay, good. Nice. Great.” This was not a direction he was expecting.

Ignis nodded, the serious look still on his face. He adjusted his glasses. “My own section is about what it's like being trans in the citadel, and how it's changed since his Majesty’s time.”

Prompto blanked. This was  _ really _ not the direction he was expecting. “You're—trans? Wait, oh my god, have I been calling you by the wrong pronouns this entire time? Holy shit I'm so sorry.” 

Ignis looked confused. “What?”

“What.”

They stared at each other.

“I'm a trans man,” Ignis said slowly. “Not a trans woman.”

_ “What?” _ Prompto squeaked. “You look—I thought—I had no idea! Wait, is that rude to say? Uh. That's cool!” He blushed. “Wait. No. Uh.”

Ignis smiled at him. “Thank you for trying to show your support,” he said, ever-graceful, and completely the opposite of Prompto, who ducked his head and nodded. “I've been on hormone therapy for a few years now,” Ignis continued. “I believe it has made quite the difference. So it's good to know what others see me how I do, to know that I pass.”

“Oh, yeah, you definitely pass.” Prompto said quickly. He literally had no idea.

They watched the floats as a particularly loud one passed, filling the silence between them. It didn't feel bad, though. It felt comfortable.

He was relieved to not be alone here anymore.

“Prompto, does your family know you're bi?”

He startled a bit at that. “Um, no. Like, I'm not even completely sure myself, yet.” Okay, that was a bit of a lie, maybe. But it didn't feel real yet.

“If you ever need support, or it doesn't go well, my home is always open to you.”

Prompto's blinked as his heart swelled. “That's—thank you.” He gave a lopsided grin. “Hopefully it doesn't come to that, though.”

“Hopefully not,” Ignis agreed. And for a moment, they smiled at each other, and Prompto felt warm inside. Then Ignis quirked his eyebrow. “Have you been keeping hydrated?”

Prompto groaned. “Ugh, no. I came here woefully unprepared.” He flapped his hand. “Don't chastise me, I already know I shoulda brought water.”

“Perhaps we should get something for you, then.”

“ _ Fuck _ yes, that sounds great,” Prompto said, and cringed. “Uh, I mean, heck yes.”

Ignis gave him an appraising look, before turning to face the direction the floats were heading. “I believe there is an icecream shop down the road. It's quaint, tasteful,” he looked back at Prompto, “and air-conditioned.”

Prompto's presumably already red face blushed harder. Gods, why'd he have to be so pale? He was a strawberry in the heat, not to mention how easily he burned. “That sounds great,” he said with an enthusiastic nod. Because, honestly? It did. Like holy shit, it did.

They went and got some ice cream and drinks. It was busy in the shop, so they had to go back outside to eat, but it was still great. Prompto got strawberry vanilla because, for some reason, he'd been preferring fruity ice cream to chocolate lately. Ignis surprised him by getting a chocolate, coffee, butterscotch mixed-thing that absolutely did not look healthy.

Ignis caught him looking as they made their way to the park. “A treat every once in a while can be good for the soul.”

Prompto grinned. “I'm not gonna disagree.”

They sat under a shaded tree, among others who were dressed more colourfully than they were. They talked for a while, people-watching in the shade, before eventually making their way around the kiosks. They browsed the items, neither one really interested in buying anything—though Prompto did pick up a copy of LGBTQInsomnia. He pointed out a rainbow cooking set to Ignis, who actually seemed to consider buying them—he wasn't sure if the man was sincere or if he was just humouring him, but it made Prompto laugh anyway.

He took pictures of the people, of the bands that played, and just so many of this one rainbow dog he saw. It looked like if a clown and a dog fused. It was great.

When they parted that evening, Prompto felt a lot closer to the Ignis. He never really spent much time with the man before, and he was surprised how well they got along. He wouldn't have thought they could spend so much time together without it getting awkward. Ignis drove him home, and Prompto found himself looking forward to the next time they'd meet.

Overall, it was a pretty good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto, after reading the magazine: REGIS IS TRANS??
> 
> The assassin's creed thing was (very) loosely based on my own personal irl experience of seeing storm troopers and Darth Vader waving flags at pride. It was just...wildly unexpected haha. Nothing else quite compared (except the RAINBOW DOG I cannot express to you how happy that dog made me)
> 
> The whole insisting they're straight thing was about people saying that Ignis is a girl who likes guys, not guy who likes guys, therefore ""she's"" """straight""". The other half is people saying Gladio is too masculine to be gay. Bc some people are trash. It's not so much of an issue for Ignis anymore, at least.


	5. There for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis offers Ignis his support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO KEPT FORGETTING TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER. It's like I mentally posted it, and forgot I didn't actually post it. I'm dumb. 
> 
> Anyway, I ended up just feeling so much love towards trans people by the end of this, and it shows. If you're trans and reading this, know that I support you. You deserve all the love.
> 
> This takes place before Ignis coming out to Gladio, but after Noctis.

Regis walked towards Ignis, who stood to the side of the hallway, looking through his notes from the meeting. He was so deeply engrossed in the files in his hands, ignoring the people passing him as they returned home, that he didn't look up until Regis greeted him. “Good evening, Ignis.”

“Oh,” he blinked, “hello your Majesty.” He bowed.

“Do you have time for a walk, son?”

His mouth parted. Closed. “Yes, sir.”

Regis walked down the hall. He didn't have to look to know that Ignis had fallen into step beside him. He didn't talk for a bit, both to contemplate his words, and because he enjoyed making people squirm. Just a little.

But he didn't make Ignis suffer for long. That wasn't the point of him speaking to the young advisor—quite the opposite, really. “Ignis,” he began, gently, “I want you to know how deeply I appreciate what you do for my son. You have been there for him when I can not be, and have treated him like a brother. For that, I am deeply grateful.”

He looked over at Ignis, who adjusted his glasses to hide his blush. “Thank you, your Majesty.”

They stepped into the greenhouse, which was lit by the setting sun. “I want you to know that you can always come to me for help, should you ever need it.”

“It's my pleasure and duty to help Prince Noctis,” Ignis said, bowing his head, trying to not look flustered, “I don't need anything in return.”

Regis hummed as they passed some camellia bushes. “And that is why you are welcome to ask for anything. I trust you to only ask for aid where it is truly necessary.” He paused. “Though, you may still ask for help with smaller matters as well.”

Ignis looked up at Regis’ smiling face. Regis could practically see the cogs turning in his head as he tried to form an appropriate response.

Regis stopped walking and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Ignis,” his voice was deep and serious, “you will always have a home in the citadel. If you need support in any way, I will provide it to the best of my abilities.”

Ignis’ eyes widened more. “I—” his voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. “Thank you, King Regis. I…I will keep it in mind.”

Regis smiled down at him. The young man was quite good at maintaining a controlled demeanor—he felt somewhat bad for causing it to slip.

He wanted to tell Ignis more, to offer him medical aid in transitioning, should he choose to transition. To tell him that he has friends in the citadel, that Regis’ council is working to protect transgender rights. To tell him that his family will accept him, but even if they didn't, the Lucis Caelums would. But he chose to keep those thoughts to himself; the advisor already appeared flustered and overwhelmed by Regis’ words. He didn't need to add to those emotions by pulling him out of the closet—even if it _was_ a closet they shared.

“Thank you for your time, Ignis.”

“Is that all?” Ignis glanced towards the door.

“Yes.” He patted him on the shoulder. “You may return to your routine.”

Ignis offered a short bow before walking quickly back towards the entrance.

He watched Ignis go, thinking about how much Lucis had changed since he was Ignis’ age. He was glad that there was more acceptance of transgender people, more understanding, and that most Lucians were, at the very least, familiar with the concept. It still wasn't perfect by any means, but it was better. It would be easier for Ignis than it had been for Regis, which he was deeply thankful for.

It had been a long battle, but it was one he's face again if it meant no one else had to.

Regis smiled, thinking about the support that Noctis was showing for his friend. The boy thought of Ignis as a male so fully that he would sometimes let male pronouns slip around Regis—at first he thought that Noctis simply had a slip of the tongue, but the more it happened, the more Regis suspected. He didn't like to assume, but he wanted to let Ignis know he—or she, or they—had someone to turn to, just in case.

More than that, as sweet as it was that Noctis so wholeheartedly accepted Ignis as a boy, his habit could potentially be dangerous. So long as Noctis only slipped up around trusted people, it would be fine. But should the wrong people piece it together, and should Ignis feel unsafe, Regis wanted him to know he'd always have someone to turn to.

Ignis would have his friends with him. His family should accept him, too. He would have support on many sides. But regardless of all that, Regis knew how doubts and fears can creep up on you. He wanted to make the road as easy for Ignis as he could. He wanted his coming out to be a happy journey, not an arduous one. He wanted Ignis to be able to come out proudly, to stand tall and unafraid. He wanted Ignis to stand before the world without shame.

For there was nothing to be ashamed of, in being transgender. But there was everything to be proud of—to have gone down an unknown road, questioning. To come out the other side, knowing yourself more than before. To come out, loving yourself more than before. To face the next steps with bravery. To have made it to the next journey.

Regis would make sure Ignis made it to the next journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis had been calling Ignis a he around Regis for about 2 months before Regis decided to do this. Also, Regis would gently ask "Do you mean she?" when he would, to try to remind him to be more careful. It worked, to an extent. It's also why Noctis had practice with acting nonchalant when he did it around Gladio.
> 
> But that's the end of this little fic. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed c:
> 
> EDIT: TOTALLY FORGOT I wanted to mention that I imagine Lucis being better for trans folks than our world currently is, so when Regis talks about how much better things are, it's...genuinely a lot better. (Imagine how much things would change if a country's President/Prime Minister was trans. Things would improve SO much faster)


End file.
